My Way or the Highway
My Way or The Highway is the 3rd episode in Season 2 of Make It Pop. Plot Corki can't find her robot, not realizing it's with Caleb and offering him advice on his love life. Elsewhere, discord erupts when Sun Hi and Linc try a duet. Full Summary Sun Hi tells the group she is upset on how Linc used her and got more fame than her in just one night. Linc walks in on the conversion and suggests to Sun Hi to do Band Blast with him. She was unsure of the offer, but Linc gives her time to think about it. Sun Hi felt like she shouldn't take up on the offer, but Caleb, Corki, and Jodi said it would be a great idea. Corki was in the science lab with other competitors working on their Think Fest projects. Mr. Chang called Corki, and she left the room to talk to him. When she finished, she came back in the science to find Chip was missing. It was Jared that stole Chip and the both of them decided to talk. Jared asks Chip to stop one-upping him for his sake to impress Corki and leaves. Sun Hi gets a text from Linc to meet him on the roof. The roof was Linc's dorm room that he found and "borrowed". They both agreed to do Band Blast together as a duet and decide to have their first band concert at RyRi. However, they needed a new look because they each liked their own style, but not the other person's. They negotiate a way to decide who gets to pick the band look by playing rock, paper, scissors and Sun Hi ends up winning. Caleb and Chip run into each other and Caleb ask Chip for advice about Jodi. However, Chip wants advice in return. Caleb agrees and Chip asked him how to be the perfect boy(friend) since he was programmed to do so. Caleb jokingly told him to break things, but Chip took it seriously and starts wrecking havoc. Corki and Jodi asked around the school to see if anyone saw her robot and starts to worry her and misses him. Corki asks and accuses Valerie about stealing her robot, but she was telling the truth that she didn't. Valerie does know who stole Corki's robot, but she will only tell her if Corki apologizes to her in front of the whole school. Caleb finds Chip and tells him to stop breaking things. Mr. Stark comes along asking what he was doing and Caleb made excuses to bail him and Chip out of trouble, but it made him realize the troubles he caused and apologizes to Mr. Stark about his destructive behavior last semester. Corki apologizes to Valerie and she told Corki and Jodi that Jared took Chip. They confronted Jared, but he hasn't seen him. He confessed that he did steal Chip after their "bro-down" and he told Chip to go back to the science lab. Chip walks in making Corki feel relieved that he was safe. Sun Hi gave Linc a Sun Hi makeover, but Linc disliked it a lot feeling like a part of the rainbow kingdom. They replayed rock, paper, scissors and Linc wins. He gave Sun Hi the punk rock look and tells her he can't wait to perform later tonight. The night of the performance, both Linc and Sun Hi dressed as themselves not liking each others styles. They decide to be themselves and to decide on a style later. They performed and they did really well. Backstage, Linc said that they need to be bigger and better implying to Sun Hi she needs to step up her game and leaves. Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan Recurring Cast *Matt Baram as Mr. Stark *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson *Taveeta Symanowicz as Valerie Graves *Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Duncan Gallery Trivia Songs Featured * Back To Me (Premiere) * No Way (Premiere) Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Over 2 million viewers Category:Season 2 songs